Talk:Time Patrol Trunks
How are you positive that this trunks is different from future trunks. for all we know future trunks could have to to namek in his timeline and brought piccolo back.. --Ankhael (talk) 20:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Ankhael Future Trunks The article itself states that TP Trunks and Future Trunks are the same person in the trivia section, it is even sourced. Pages should be merged, any issues with the characters back story can be mentioned in the list of inconsistencies. The source translated to English: "Dragon Ball Online is defeating the evil entity, “pale man”. The Trunks who appeared in the artificial human Cell Arc is requested to take the role of “Time Patrolman” by the Kaiōjikan."Neffyarious (talk) 15:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) : :Not really bro, read that. 19:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok now let me tell you why both trunks's look the same age. The story states that miira went back to the past to retrieve goku's DNA, during his time travels he is discovered by the Kaiōjikan, who enlist Future Trunks to follow and defeat miira. So future trunks follows miira from his timeline and to the present timeline which is the dbz online era, this explains why trunks still looks the same. Time Patrol Trunks is actually Future Trunks who travel and follow Miira back to the present Dragon Ball Online timeline. --Ankhael (talk) 17:09, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Ankhael It has been reveal here that future trunks and Time Patrol Trunks is one in the same. Time Patrol Trunks article need to merged with future trunks or corrected. I will be making edits to the main page.Ankhael (talk) 13:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :The current page doesn't contradicts the fact that Time Patrol Trunks could be Future Trunks. Since the source doesn't say "Time Patrol Trunks is Future Trunks" but just suggests thus, we do the same on the wiki (we won't explicitly state information no explicilty state by the source). On another note, the trivia section mentions something interesting about Trunks' age that should be kept. I'm not against merging this page with Future Trunks' article, but if we keep both pages, this is how this page should be written. 23:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :This Trunks and Future Trunks are CONFIRMED to be the same by official material. The explanation of the ages of the Trunks is not important as Time Travel is involved (and is fan written). This Time Ptarol Trunks is merely Future Trunks at some point after the Cell Arc (officialy confirmed), the page only exists because a Fan Opinion that is written on it has the two as seperate characters. Page should be merged.Neffyarious (talk) 10:46, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Since the Time Patrol Trunks is Future Trunks officially, and this page is based around a fans opinion that the two are not the same, I am going to move the info here to Future Trunks' page and turn "Time Patrol Trunks" into a redirect.Neffyarious (talk) 10:32, January 12, 2014 (UTC)